fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars Re:Ω
Super Robot Wars Re:Ω is an upcoming tactical role-playing game developed and published by SEGA and Bandai Namco Entertainment. It is a part of the Super Robot Wars series, a port of the mobile game Super Robot Wars X-Omega and a side-project of the "International Era" series, with the game's continued focus on the massive crossover between different mecha anime series. It is slated for release on Nintendo Switch in Japan and Asia on June 19, 2019. Series List *Mazinger Z: Infinity **Mazinkaiser (Banpresto Original) **Mazin Emperor G (Banpresto Original) *UFO Robot Grendizer *Getter Robo Armageddon **Getter Robo Daikessen *Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Aura Battler Dunbine *Lightspeed Electroid Albegas *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Gunbuster *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Full Metal Panic! *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone **Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance *Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto Characters Bones Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto *Takuto Tsunashi Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon/Getter Robo Daikessen *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Gainax Gunbuster *Noriko Takaya *Kazumi Amano Khara Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone/Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance *Shinji Ikari Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *Ken'ichi Gō *Ippei Mine *Daijirō Gō *Hiyoshi Gō *Megumi Oka Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *Hyouma Aoi *Juuzou Naniwa *Daisaku Nishikawa *Chizuru Nanbara *Kosuke Kita Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia *Kallen Stadtfeld Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchūta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Desinty *Kira Yamato *Shinn Asuka Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Guy Shishioh Sunrise Beyond Full Metal Panic! *Sousuke Sagara Toei Lightspeed Electroid Albegas *Daisaku Enjoji *Tetsuya Jin *Hotaru Mizuki Mazinger Z: Infinity/Mazinkaiser (Banpresto Original)/Mazin Emperor G (Banpresto Original) *Koji Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed Cast Bones Cast *Mamoru Miyano - Takuto Tsunashi Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin Gainax Cast *Noriko Hidaka - Noriko Takaya *Rei Sakuma - Kazumi Amano Khara Cast *Megumi Ogata - Shinji Ikari Sunrise Cast *Sachiko Chijimatsu - Kosuke Kita *Tesshō Genda - Daijirō Gō *Sōichirō Hoshi - Kira Yamato *Subaru Kimura - Daisaku Nishikawa *Yūji Mitsuya - Hyouma Aoi *Megumi Ōhara - Hiyoshi Gō *Ryotaro Okiayu - Ippei Mine *Yukinaga Shiraishi - Ken'ichi Gō *Miyuki Ueda - Chizuru Nanbara, Megumi Oka *Keaton Yamada - Juuzou Naniwa *Jun Fukuyama - Lelouch vi Britannia *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Guy Shishioh *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Ami Koshimizu - Kallen Stadtfeld *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Showtaro Morikubo - Banjō Haran *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama *Chika Sakamoto - Kappei Jin *Kenichi Suzumura - Shinn Asuka *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kōki Uchiyama - Banagher Links Sunrise Beyond Cast *Tomokazu Seki - Sousuke Sagara Toei Cast *Toshio Furukawa - Daisaku Enjoji *Aya Hisakawa - Hotaru Mizuki *Hideyuki Hori - Tetsuya Jin *Showtaro Morikubo - Koji Kabuto *Toshihiko Seki - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed Development The game was first announced during the "Nama SupaRobo Channel" livestream on March 18, 2019. The game is a port of the mobile game Super Robot Wars X-Omega. Trivia *The multiverse layout of the game: **Universal Century: Daitarn 3, GaoGaiGar, Grendizer, Zeta Gundam, Gundam Unicorn, Mazinger Z: Infinity, Zambot 3 **Cosmic Era: Gundam SEED Desinty **Anno Domini: Full Panic Metal, Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Lightspeed Electroid Albegas, Star Driver **?: Code Geass **?: Getter Robo Armageddon, Rebuild of Evangelion **?: Gunbuster **?: Aura Battler Dunbine Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers